The Program Development Core will support exploratory research on important topics in aging and health through small awards to investigators for research support, research assistant, and related expenses. These awards will serve several purposes. First, program development funds enable us to immediately initiate research on innovative new ideas. Second, program development funds enable us to obtain preliminary results that are results necessary in determining whether a larger-scale research effort is warranted. These preliminary results also provide the background information that serves as a foundation in mounting more comprehensive analyses. Third, program development funds are an effective means of attracting outstanding investigators to work on issues in health and aging. None of these objectives can be achieved effectively through conventional grant mechanisms that require a well developed research agenda. Yet more than half of program development awards made through our current Center have had sufficiently important findings to receive more comprehensive follow-up grant support.